jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ptah
Name Issue when doing the novels page I have two sources: the japanese wikipedia, who helps me with the storyline part, and the Speedwagon Foundation ( http://thespwfoundation.web.fc2.com/ ), who helps me with the stand abilities. I don't know japanese, so I use at least five different online translators, so it becomes more clear (each one has a different way to translate the text, so together they make more sense). About the SPF, its a site specialized on the stands. The owner analyses every ability they have, raises questions about them, estimates things based on what is shown, and includes what he thinks the stats should be (and the official ones too). but the thing i'm focused now is that he gives the romanized names of the stands. Anyway, I'm saying this because, thanks to these pages, I have doubts if this stand is named Ptah, and it's only the name of the egyptian god it represents. Through this wikia the stand has been referred to, at least, 3 different names: Ptah, Book of Genesis and The Genesis of the Universe, so I don't know how to name it !. The Japanese wikipedia gives the stand's name as 創世の書, that translates as "Book of Genesis", but the SPF gives the romanized name as "The Genesis of Universe". Here's the section that talks about the novel-only stands, if you people are interested (if you only want to see the romanized name it isn't necessary an online translator): http://thespwfoundation.web.fc2.com/stand-x.htm So, what do you guys think its name is ?? It's the only thing holding me back to complete this page, because i don't know how to refer to it 23:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yeah it's a very confusing thing, though i've always heard of it as "The Genesis of the Universe" an more so if it is a reference to the Progressive Rock band Genesis. But also there is a problem, if i recall correct, the Novel "The Genesis of the Universe" is situated in Part III between the Desert Saga right? so that could mean that the name could also be a reference to the Egyptian God, so i think it's more reliable if you name it Ptah because it's from Part III where all the Stands were named from the Tarot Cards and the Egyptian God (with 2 exception i think), but how is it written (the name of the stand) in the novel? that could be a major reference than the Wikias. The Border of Phantasm 01:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Perhaps the name Book Of Genesis, or Genesis of the Universe is a title, rather than a name? In my opinion, Ptah would be more appropriate since this takes place during Part 3, where only tarot cards and Egyptian Gods were used. The name Genesis of Universe does not fit any of those categories. http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Part_III:_Stardust_Crusaders The list of characters at the bottom as they appear is in chronological order, and you can see that after the high priestess was taken care of, Jotaro's group only encountered Egyptian god stands up until Tenor Sax. Considering where the novel took place, you can see why it'd be more appropriate that it's an Egyptian god. Either way, I think keeping it Ptah would be more convenient for now and we can put (Alternatively known as ----) just in case. We can link the Genesis of Universe and Book of Genesis pages to ptah if needed as well. What is the link to the japanese wiki btw? MetallicKaiser (talk) 01:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Now that you guys mentioned it, I do remember there were stands who shared the names with the egyptian gods, like Geb and Horus, so it does makes more sense to name it Ptah. I agree with you MetallicKaiser, the best way to handle this by now is to keep it as Ptah and add a "also know as". the japanese wikipedia: ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 (just add "http://" before the addres) aside from the pages for the light novels, the pages of the Parts have information about the novel-only characters too (Part III has a section for the Book of Genesis characters, etc) 03:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC)